


Blasphemy

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Gon, Demons, M/M, Nun Killua, Random - Freeform, Slutty?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author is ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna come out crappy as hell because this headcanon is so funny but entertaining so be warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nun Killua x Demon Gon
> 
> Warning: Don’t read this if you’re super religious. I don’t remember much from church so i didn’t pay attention to the right terminology. No, i’m not a satanist and i mean no disrespect to anything but i agree I’m going to hell. For everything. 
> 
> …slight mention of gore.
> 
>  
> 
> ===================================================
> 
> FYI this is so overdone and over dramatic it makes no sense cuz i’m sleepy and i still took forever to write this.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Um, Killua, you  _are_  aware that I’m not a priest or a-a…”

The door beside him shut, the gentle gleam of Killua’s blue eyes clear through the small decorated window between them. Gon swallowed feeling awfully stuffy inside the small confession booth. The church’s monastery clothes weren’t all that comfortable either. 

Despite being a demon Gon was not in the temple with any intent of causing harm. in fact it had been by his own will to ask for the sons of God for help. To his surprise he’d been received with welcome arms, but then again, humans had always been curious and mind boggling creatures. That was not to say Gon hadn’t had a few run-ins that wished to exorcise him or sacrifice him to God but they weren’t hard to deal with. Just a little glow of the eyes and a flicker of the lights for effect and those cowardly dogs would go running with their tails between their legs.

On the other extreme there were humans who went against all logic and reason, people like Killua. It was these type of people Gon had no idea how to deal with.Gon watched Killua play with his outfit, a nun’s outfit, adjusting his head piece so that his fluffy locks would stick out comfortably. 

“Killua I’m a demon. I shouldn’t even be inside this thing.” The dark creature insisted though he made no move to leave.

“I know.” The other replied nonchalantly. “But it’s not like you’ll be punished for sinning now will you?”

The cocky smile he was met with both fascinated and irked Gon. It was slightly irritating to deal with such an overly confident human but then again, he couldn’t help but wonder what gave this weak creature such a strong sense of power. 

“Maybe not me but your soul is definitely in risk of being damned.” 

Killua laughed, stifling the sound with the back of his hand. “You are aware of what I was before I became a nun aren’t you?” The joy in those blue gems was clearly fake when speaking this. “I think my soul has been as well as damned since the day I was born.” 

Gon leaned back into the wooden seat breathing out slowly. Was lack of faith what caused such reckless confidence? “You are no closer to hell for having been a sexual companion than anyone else in this temple. And you are repenting for your sins. Surely ‘God’ will forgive you for it.”

There was a thoughtful hum on the other side of the thin wall. The sound of Killua shifting in his seat sounding louder inside the closed space.

“Maybe.” KIllua mused, his voice the most sincere Gon had heard of him yet. “But will he still be willing to forgive me if my reason for coming here aren’t all that pure?” A shy blush burned on Killua’s cheeks as he leaned closer whispering through the small opening. “Gon, there’s something I must confess.”

The change in tone was clear to the demon. Soft and hesitant, weak sounding really, or rather fragile. It was so unlike him Gon leaned closer feeling his heart beat, a rush of excited curiosity as he waited for the secret to be spilled. 

Nothing was to leave this small booth. 

“What is it…um, ch-child?” 

A pause. The seconds stretched and Gon started to fear what was really going to be confined to him. Being Killua there was so much he could expect  and still he knew he’d be surprised by the answer no matter what. 

“I…um, well you see I-” Gon inched closer pressing his ear against the small opening. He could feel Killua’s breath fanning against his skin. It made shivers run down his spine, a foreign feeling. “I like fantasizing about the altar boy during mass while I have a vibrator shoved up my ass.” 

Silence. Killua curled his fingers around the elegant wooden design, a sly smile on his lips, dark and triumphant.  His eyes glowed in the dimly lit box watching the demon’s petrified face. 

“The strongest vibrations do so little for me now. What do you think I should do? Do you think he would help me get rid of these dirty fantasies? He seems to be  ** _so_**  worried about my precious soul.”

Killua pouted after being met with deafening silence for the second time. For a demon this one was quite the virgin. Not enjoying the lack of attention Killua pressed himself against the thin wall separating them, legs spread open and ass perked up. It was a bit cramped but there was enough space to serve his purpose. Reaching between his legs and under the unnecessary layers of clothing pale fingers found their way to the ripened hole and started the soft and already accustomed ministration.  

Killua’s fingers slid in and out of him easily, juices dripping sweetly down his quivering thighs. Gon’s ear was still pressed conveniently against the wall allowing Killua to moan loud enough for only him to hear. 

“Do you still think God would forgive me? Even with these impure thoughts? Even though I only seeked cleansing for the sake of being soiled by you again?” His pace quickened, slender digits working himself expertly, touching every sweet spot. Pre-cum dribbled on the floor, a small pool forming. The black cloth rubbing teasingly against Killua’s erection. “I want you, Gon. Please, fuck me.”

Amber eyes glowed like molten lava, hues of red obscuring the false innocence they usually portrayed. The lights dimmed like clouds blocking out the sun. The room was flooded with a harsh, cold aura, the gentle face of the demon now darkening. A malevolent smile shone through the darkness, a row of pearly white fangs peeking through. 

“Such a filthy little creature you are. Do you even know what you’re asking?” Anger seethed through Gon’s voice as his body dissipated in a cloud of black smoke. 

Killua’s legs trembled, a heavy pressure concentrating itself on his right shoulder before his body was violently jerked back. He hit no wood, instead feeling weightless for a brief moment, as though is body was nonexistent only to be slammed down on the table at the top of the altar. His head rolled over the edge forcing him to look up at the sculpture of the supposed son of God who’d been sent to die for humanity’s sins. 

“Are you so ready to surrender your soul to eternal damnation or do you think this is some kind of cute little joke?” 

Gon held Killua down, a hand harshly pressed against his throat while he pinned him down with the rest of his body. Killua bit back a moan feeling Gon’s body nestled between his legs. Gon gritted his teeth in annoyance, the lewd sound of Killua’s voice sounding delectable to him. Rolling his hips Gon grinded against Killua’s erection causing the human to moan shamelessly.

“You really aren’t afraid of hell are you?” Gon scoffed.

Soft fingers traced the intricate scars up Gon’s arm ,the touch too gentle in comparison to Gon’s harsh grip. Dark flamed eyes met with a sea of calm and the thick fingers unraveled from the thin neck letting the other breath in a desperate gulp of air. 

Not missing a beat Killua wrapped his legs around Gon preventing him from leaving. He sat up cupping the demon’s morphing phase with his hands.

“I  _want_  you.” Killua pleaded inching forward with hesitance. “Gon, believe me, it’s you who I want. All of you.”

Leaning forward Killua attempted to steal a kiss but was refused by a hand holding him back by his hair. 

“You can’t do this. I can’t let you do this.” The demon stared coldly into Killua’s eyes but it did not deter the human. 

“Why? Because I’m filthy? Am I to lowly to be taken even by a demon? I know this is pathetic but this the only way I know how to-”

“No!” Gon barked fighting his urge to be caring. He was still rational enough not to want to hurt Killua but at this rate and with these intentions…”It’s not-you’re not the problem. Understand that it’s not you who is filthy.Your body may have been violated your soul has not been claimed.” 

Teary eyes challenged him with confusion. Gon leaned down, resting his forehead against Killua’s furrowed one. The strong sweet scent of Killua’s being impacted as strongly as it always did. He had to swallow down the thought of wanting to trick the human, accept his desperate offer and make him his, but he was not about to let Killua throw away everything for something so stupid. 

“Your soul is still very much pure even if you don’t believe me. It’s not crystalline like it usually is for others but still very rich and appetizing.” 

Killua looked up at the demon from under his eyelashes, their uncommon proximity being both fulfilling and insufficient. “Do you like it? My soul?” 

The commanding fingers lost in Killua’s hair loosened, instead roaming down to Killua’s nape. Killua inched closer, pressing his body agains’t Gon’s, their lips separated only by their heated breaths. 

“Yes, but it’s not mine to take.” 

Slowly Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck, pausing every so often expecting rejection but was met with none.

“But it’s my soul though. Shouldn’t I be the one to choose who I give it to?” 

Closing the gap between them Killua took Gon’s lips, kissing softly but wantonly. He flushed his body agains’t the demon, fingers brushing back coarse black hair, feeling the hard trunk of horns growing out of his head.

“I want you to be the one who eats me.” Killua breathed.

Gon’s skin was overrun by a midnight black that transcended the earth realm. His figure was lost to Killua’s eyes, the blood red tattoos adorning his body being the only sign that the heat still pressed against him was Gon. 

“Are you sure?” Gon’s voice thundered, vibrating through Killua’s body. “It’ll hurt, an agonizing pain beyond anything you could imagine, but if you live through it…” 

The thing before him no longer resembled a human yet Killua felt no fear looking upon the abyss. He rested his head upon what he believed would be Gon’s shoulder hearing no sign of life within the mass.

“Does that mean I won’t die.”

“No, you’ll only be tied to me, damned for all eternity.” 

Killua smiled nodding against whatever it was he was holding. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

A fire bloomed from the tips of Killua’s robes, quickly eating away the cloth but burning no flesh. The room around them melted replaced by stone walls with torches perched on each corner. There were carvings on the walls in a language Killua could not read. On the floor a pentagram in the center of the room drawn on the stone with what appeared to be age old blood. 

Killua was rested on a stone slab, all clothes gone, leaving him naked before the demon. Gon’s shape had returned though his eyes were completely white, his appearance looking more like a three dimensional silhouette with red lines running along his body. Two large horns rested atop his head, a long slender tail protruding from his lower back and sharp claws decorating the tips of his fingers. 

The feeling of lips touched Killua’s bare chest, a flutter of kisses being shared down his body. Cold hands spread his legs, the blades of nails resting against his skin, caressing him. Killua let himself relax and rest against the cold marble. He let his sense focus only on the feel of Gon and the places he touched. 

A dull ache began sprouting on his chest as he felt a heat engulf his cock and suck him. The pain grew quickly becoming white and agonizing. Killua screamed, back arching back painfully as his chest was sliced. He felt his skin being ripped apart, ribs bending open unnaturally exposing his beating heart. He saw nothing, eyes closed shut, but thought he could feel something being torn from his body leaving him cold. Despite the pain he could still feel the lapping of a tongue along his shaft and the blood dripping down his sides. He could feel his mind clouding, body going numb. 

“Amazing. I’ve never seen anyone actually live through that.” A voice praised. 

Killua couldn’t feel the hand gently working on his cock nor the soft kisses being planted on his forehead. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. The pain was still livid and numbing.

“Shhh, don’t sleep yet love. You can’t leave me now. It’s time for your reward.” 

Heavy eyelids were forced open and were greeted by the gentle smile of the familiar Gon Killua was so in love with. His gaze was still unfocused but he could see the large horns still attached to his forehead.

“Is this what you look like as a demon?” 

Gon laughed kissing Killua’s shoulder. “No, not even close, but it’s the easiest form for you to accept me in right now. Seeing as you’ve been such a good little boy, you should be treated tenderly.” 

Killua felt himself being stretched as Gon entered him. The heat being familiar but the sensation inside of him, the pulse of Gon’s cock unlike any human’s. Gon rested himself feeling Killua’s walls clenching around him. He let himself groan as Killua refused to let him go. The pain was pleasurable as he pulled out. He took out all but the tip before ramming himself deep within Killua feeling the tingling sparks of the human. 

The rhythm was set, all signs of patience lost once both felt the taste of pure sin. Killua moaned, hooking his legs around Gon, urging him to go harder. Gon thrusted roughly loosing focus on the illusion of his human body. Killua’s skin glowed with a soft blue light. His hair swayed, static crackling in the air. Gon growled feeling the sharp jolts biting at his skin. 

In one swift motion Killua was flipped on his stomach, ass raised. The table below him molded itself to his body, curving against him. The heat inside his ass grew hotter, Gon’s hard cock reaching deep inside him. Blood slid down the smooth stone adding new stains to the already dried blood. 

“I’m sorry.” Gon heaved, eyes fixated on the two scars running down the muscular back. “But they couldn’t have you again.” 

Killua heard no apology, his mind drowning in lust, body feeling nothing but the heat of Gon’s body against him, inside him, moving in a sensual motion that severed his senses to anything else. The damned soul cried out his captor’s name, body trembling as he was overcome with a feeling of ecstasy.  Killua road out his orgasm feeling a sharp pain on his left shoulder, Gon’s fangs sunken deep into his flesh, his seed spilling deep inside of him. 

The pale body fell exhausted, semen dripping out of him after Gon pulled out. A pair of large arms picked him up, resting him against a hard chest. Killua nuzzled closer feeling safe in the demon’s arms as he was carried away into an unknown darkness. 

“This time you are only  _mine_.” 


End file.
